


Sexting

by fuzzytomato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for kate0404 based on her prompt of (860): i just sent him like 8 different sexts and he texted me back about how good the hummus is that i left in his fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kate0404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0404/gifts).



Gwaine stared down at his phone in confusion. When he finally received a text back from Merlin he was pretty sure it was going to be something a little bit more than _Thanks for the hummus._ He was obviously quite wrong because he was pretty sure his phone couldn’t lie.

Gwaine had met Merlin the evening before. His footie-mate Arthur had said that his best mate was throwing a housewarming party at his new flat and dragged Gwaine along. Gwaine had grudgingly agreed (housewarming parties were definitely not his thing) and before they arrived, had stopped off at a shop and bought some hummus (on Arthur’s suggestion) and beer.

Merlin could’ve at least mentioned the beer.

Gwaine and Merlin had hit it off rather quickly. Merlin was funny, smart and gorgeous and by the end of the night, when all the other guests had left, and they were both pleasantly buzzed, Gwaine had pulled Merlin into his lap. It maybe hadn’t been the most subtle of gestures but Gwaine was sure Merlin didn’t mind by the fantastic snogging that had followed.

They weren’t drunk enough to have indulged in any further activities, which Gwaine felt was a shame, but they did exchange phone numbers. Merlin had kissed him again at the door, long and lingering, and Gwaine had walked back to the tube (Arthur had left him, the bastard) trying to hide the unmistakable bulge in his trousers.

That morning, remembering the way Merlin’s mouth had tasted, and how warm he had felt pressed against Gwaine’s body, he proceeded to text Merlin all the filthy things he had wanted to do to him. It was a lot of things but Gwaine stopped at eight. Gwaine didn’t want to fry poor Merlin’s brain with all the things he was capable of with just his tongue.

Hours later, after the Saturday morning match, and after the point where Gwaine started to check his phone to make sure the messages had actually been sent, and about the time Gwaine started panicking about being _too_ forward, (Gwaine wasn’t sure someone could ever be too forward especially with someone who had all but rubbed himself off on Gwaine’s thigh), he had finally received a text back.

_Thanks for the hummus._

That was it.

Thus the confusion.

“You’ve been staring at your phone with the most idiotic expression for the past ten minutes, Gwaine,” Arthur said, striding up to him and slapping him on the shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Gwaine shook his head. “Merlin texted me.”

“Merlin?” Arthur craned his neck to look at the phone but Gwaine snatched it away and held it to his chest.

“Yes, Merlin. You know, your best mate, ridiculously thin, _ears_.”

Arthur frowned. “I’ll have you know I have trounced many a bloke for making fun of Merlin’s ears over the years and you would be no exception.”

Gwaine grimaced. “No, I didn’t…” he made a frustrated noise. “He thanked me for the hummus.”

“Oh, that _was_ good hummus.”

“No! I mean, yeah, it was good hummus, but we _snogged_ and he thanked me for the hummus!”

Arthur looked away, biting his lip. A small snort of a laugh escaped his mouth and he clapped a hand over it. His shoulders shook.

Gwaine stared at his phone, at the four words that mocked him, and sighed. “Laugh it up, Arthur. I sent him eight innuendo-laden texts this morning and he thanked me for hummus.”

“Gwaine,” Arthur said, “I’ve known Merlin since we were six. Your usual questionable methods of wooing probably aren’t going to work on him.”

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair. “What do you suggest?”

“Call me crazy, but why don’t you ask him out for coffee?”

“Coffee?” Gwaine asked, skeptical.

Arthur knocked shoulders with Gwaine before walking off to his car. “Trust me,” he threw back over his shoulder.

Gwaine sighed again but took Arthur’s advice anyway.

Gwaine: _Do you want to go for coffee?_

He didn’t have to wait long before his phone beeped. It was from Merlin.

Merlin: _Sounds great. :)_

Gwaine smiled and quickly texted back.

Gwaine: _I’ll pick you up in an hour._

Merlin: _I’ll be waiting._  
Merlin: _and maybe after, we can try that thing out with your tongue_


End file.
